Best Friends
by BookLover342
Summary: Piper and Reyna have had a pretty rocky relationship in the past. But will a conversation on a boring summer day change all of that? Friendship and slight humor. This is my first story so go easy on me! Rated K for a hyper Dakota and Nico! Also, who gets hit with a smoked ham? Read and find out! Now continued because you're awesome!
1. Chapter 1

Best Friends

**AN: So this is my first story, so go easy on me with flames! This is a Piper x Reyna friendship oneshot, so I hope you like.**

**-book lover 3**

Piper's POV

I sat at the canoe lake, swishing my toes in the water.

_Swish. Swish. Swish._

Jason wasn't here right now, he went to go train with Percy, I don't see why he needs training, we already defeated Gaea, and before that he defeated Kronos/Saturn. And I'm so _bored_, everyone seems to be busy, even Drew. Gods, did I really just say that? I'd be willing to hang out with _Drew_ right now, my most annoying sibling. Well it's better than nothing.

_Bored. Bored. Bored._

I feel someone sit beside me on the dock. "Hey," a female voice says, sounding equally as bored as I feel. I look up to see Reyna, daughter of Bellona, praetor of New Rome. We've had a rocky relationship in the past, because of the whole Jason thing, and it didn't exactly help when we nearly destroyed each other's camps. Despite all that I say "Hey," back. "So, what's up?" Reyna asks looking up at the sky, before I can answer she adds "It's a beautiful day,".

"It is," I say back "So, how've you been?"

"I've been good," she replies "How 'bout you?"

"Good," I say, then laughing a little I add "I haven't felt the need to kill Leo in a week,"

"Now that," she says laughing "is progress,"

We both laugh.

Reyna has completely forgiven and totally understands Leo's little "incident". She understands that Leo was possessed and he would never really try to blow up Camp Jupiter. It took a lot of talking it through and charm speak to get everything under control, but we pulled through. Now the Giant War has ended, Gaea has been defeated, and Greeks a Romans are at peace. Percy and Annabeth survived tarturus, thank gods, and everyone is happy.

Reyna and I start talking about other stuff, I tell her about my quests and my part in the Giant War and she tells me about hers. We talk about her friends, I tell her about Percy, Annabeth, and Leo. And she tells me about Hazel, Frank, and Jason. I tell her about my cabin and she tells me about her cohort. We have fun, telling jokes and funny stories.

She tells me about the time Dakota got super hyped up on candy on Halloween, this story makes me crack up. And I tell her about the time Percy gave Nico monster energy drink, making him get so hyped up he confesses he's had a crush on Annabeth since he was twelve, making an angry Percy chase him around camp with his sword, this makes Reyna burst out laughing.

"So, how have Percy and Jason been?" Reyna asks me. I remember that she's really good friends with them and they Iris Message each other a lot.

"They've been good I think," I say "I accidently shot Jason in the face with a smoked ham from the horn of plenty the other day, but he's fine,"

She bursts out laughing "How did that happen?"

"Well, it's actually pretty embarrassing," I say "You see, somehow Jason though it was a good idea to hide behind my cabin and scare me by jumping out. And I happened to have the horn of plenty with me while I was walking. So when he jumped out and scared me, I didn't have a weapon with me and I didn't know who it was, so I used the cornucopia as my weapon of choice. I aimed blindly, fired, and then a smoked ham shot out and nailed Jason in the nose," I say.

Reyna cracks up "Oh my gods! Please tell me someone got that on video!"

"I know, right!" I say laughing "His face was priceless!"

We both start laughing together, telling more funny stories. Then a familiar voice interrupts us.

"Well, I thought I'd never see the day…." Percy says, faking shock "When Reyna and Piper would even be _civil _to each other,"

We roll our eyes. "Well, you've never been very good a predicting, Percy," Reyna says. "How so?" Percy asks, oh my gods, he really is a Seaweed Brain. "Well, first off _'oh yeah, we can count on Gaea not messing with the two camps and make them hate each other, it'll be fine," _that was a big screw up," she says. "And let's not forget _'oh, we can give Nico monster, what could go wrong?' _that was a _huge_ mistake," I add, smirking at him.

"Whatever, I got to go," he says walking off towards the dining hall "are you two coming?"

We get up, following him. And I can't help but think, maybe we can be friends. Maybe even best friends.

**AN: Yeah, sorry if it wasn't that good. But I'll do better next time, I promise! I was thinking about doing a Pirad story next (see my profile if you don't know what that is) and maybe I'll post tomorrow. Thanks for reading, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey since so many people liked this fic (which I did not expect!) I've decided to continue it into a series of oneshots. Because you guys are awesome! Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!**

**-book lover 3**

**Guide:**

**Bold=Percy**

_**Italics=Annabeth**_

Normal=Piper

Underlined=Reyna

Reyna's POV

I sat at the Centurion meeting, bored out of my mind. Things have been pretty slow lately and nothing important has been going on, so the meeting was over in a couple of minutes. But each meeting has to be at least an hour, old rules from before even I was praetor. Percy has been flinging notes back and forth across the room, and most people actually responded, so now we have a bunch of multi-colored post-its flying across the room, some hitting me in the face.

Then a note lands on my table.

(I am so bored right now.)

I can tell its Piper's handwriting

I know. Why can't the meeting just be over already?

Old rules.

Like I don't know that.

I'm just trying to help.

**Hey guys!**

Hey

Okay…random.

_Is the meeting going to be over soon?_

Yay! It's Annie!

_Don't call me that._

Sorry. And we're forty minutes in, only twenty to go.

**That's so far away.**

Not really.

_It's not that long Seaweed Brain. Deal with it._

**:p**

_I will cut you…._

**Oh gods! Please don't!**

_That's what I thought._

Okay…Anyway, I'm really bored right now.

Let me zap you!

No! Last time you did that you put down Octavian!

I didn't actually make you ask him out….

You almost did!

Details, details. Anyway, I promise to give you a good one this time.

Do you mean good as in amusing to you or good as in someone I don't hate?

One that you LIKE.

_Reyna likes someone?_

**Who?**

You promised you wouldn't bring that up!

But now I'm using it to zap you!

Oh gods….

Oh no, this was really happening. And I knew exactly who Piper was going to put down. She promised not to tell anyone if I was able to make something happen eventually. But I guess she wasn't very patient. I already knew who Piper was going to put down, someone I like more than I liked Percy, even Jason.

Leo Valdez.

**AN: Dun Dun DUN! A cliffy! Ha-ha I'm so evil! So anyway thanks for reading! Tell me your thoughts on what should happen next! Also I'm having a poll on what story I should do next. Pirad, PJO University AU, or Leyna? You decide! **

**-book lover 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for taking kind of long to update, but for whatever reason my teachers decided to give us a ton of homework this week and I've been up half the night trying to do it all! So I've been kind of busy… Anyway! Enjoy awesome readers!**

**-book lover 3**

Piper's POV

So here I was sitting at a party I didn't even want to be at. Jason made me go, here's our conversation:

"_Hey Piper!"_

"_Hey Jason,"_

"_Are you going to Bobby's party?"_

"_No."_

"_You should come! Come with me!"_

"_But I don't want to go…"_

"_Pllleeeeaaasssseeee?"_

"_Jason…"_

"_Why won't you go?"_

"_Because I don't want to, why are you going?"_

"_Because."_

"_Who else is going?"_

"_Um…Reyna, Percy, Annabeth, Leo and a bunch of other people."_

"_Okay…"_

"_So you'll go?"_

"_That's not what I meant."_

"_Then what did you mean?"_

"_Never mind. I'll go."_

So that's how he got me to go, merely by his own stupidity. And then Jason, being the amazing boyfriend he is, ditched in the middle and went off somewhere with Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Frank, and Hazel. I guess he thought I'd get a ride home from someone else too.

"Hey" my best friend, Reyna, says boredly as she sits down next to me "Where's Jason?"

"He ditched," I responed "Leaving me alone and without a ride home,"

She laughs a little "I'll drive you home later," she promises "this party's so boring."

"Tell me about it."

We sit in bored silence for a little until some random guy walks over.

"Hey," the guy says looking us over "want a drink? 'Cause I can get you two one."

"Wow, you can lift a whole drink by yourself?" Reyna asks "That's so impressive."

I burst out laughing, the guy scowls and walks away.

"Nice one!" I say to her as we crack up.

We sit there for a while laughing.

"Hey, wanna ditch?" Reyna asks me.

"I thought you'd never ask." I tell her as we get up to get into her car.

We drive around for a while, having fun. And the night turns out to be somewhat entertaining after all.

Now I'm kind of glad I came.

**AN: Yeah, sorry if it wasn't that good. But I'll try to update again soon, and sorry I didn't bring up the Leyna thing, but I will in the next chapter. So thanks for reading! Bye!**

**-book lover 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, I know that I haven't updated in a while, and I'm really sorry, but I have reasons! (Although some are not that good) First of all, I had no power for a week because of Hurricane Sandy, and then I was on vacation. And after that since they took away the teacher convention I missed a whole week of school and am overwhelmed with make-up work :/. Also I'm really trying to get the plot going in my new story, Can't Be Replaced (just got my first reviewer, thanks Heroine of Olympus!) and it has a kind of slow beginning. Anyway, I'm really sorry, and I'll try to update more. Enjoy!**

**-book lover 3**

Reyna's POV

I walk with my best friend, Piper, towards another boring lecture, it's going to be given by one of the Lares, which makes it guaranteed that it's going to be boring.

"So," Piper says as we walk, I suddenly get a bad feeling "have you talked to Leo yet?"

_Okay, remain calm. _I tell myself _act natural._

"Yeah," I say in my horrible, squeaky lying voice, even though technically I'm telling the truth "just this morning at breakfast."

"Oh?" Piper says, playing along "And what did you two talk about?"

"Nothing really," I say not meeting her eyes "it was only for a few minutes."

Piper sighs exasperate "It's time to stop hiding your feelings," she says "do you want to be happy or not?"

"I do," I say "But why do I have to confess anyway? He's the guy, he's supposed to ask me!"

"The times have changed, Rey," Piper says "aren't you all about woman empowerment anyway? It is completely normal for a girl to ask a guy these days."

"But you waited for Jason," I point out "you liked him from the start, and you waited for him, hypocrite."

She waves that point off "He was going through a confusing stage, I wanted to give him time."

"Whatever," I mutter as we walk into the building for the lecture.

"This will be continued later!" she calls over her shoulder as we go our separate ways to our spots.

I sigh and sit down, preparing for the worst of boring lectures.

I see Leo sit in front of me, I forgot that's his assigned seat, my heart begins to pound.

He turns around and smiles at me "Hey," he says grinning.

"Hey," I say back "ready for the lecture of doom?"

He smiles and says "brought my phone with me."

"Good." I say "who knows when we get out of here."

I sit through the lecture bored out of my mind, playing angry birds on my phone doesn't bring much relief.

An icon shows up showing that I have a text from Piper, I open it.

_Piper: I've noticed a certain boy you like is sitting in front of you! ;)_

I roll my eyes at this; it isn't like I can talk to him.

_Me: Like I haven't noticed. And anyway, it isn't like I can talk to him or anything during the lecture._

_Piper: Text him! Even if you do like each other you're still friends._

I freeze. Did she just say _each other_? As in both of us? My heart begins to pound.

_Me: What do you mean "each other"?_

_Piper: Wow, you really are stupid. Of course he likes you! I wouldn't push you on him if he didn't like you back, trust me, I'm not that horrible. :)_

If possible my heart pounds harder and I want to smile, or cry, or maybe both. _Don't get your hopes up._ I tell myself as I carefully reply.

_Me: And how do you know he likes me?_

_Piper: I'm a child of Aphrodite, I know these things._

I sigh inwardly, so she didn't really talk to him. But I don't know if it's a sigh of relief of disappointment.

_Me: You didn't tell him that I like him, right?_

_Piper: No! What either of you actually tell me is none of my business, only between me and them! But I can always say my opinion on expressions and what things look like to me._

Okay, now I'm just confused. Did she or did she not tell him?

_Me: So…you're saying that you won't tell me what Leo actually said, only what it looks like to you?_

_Piper: Well, I didn't actually talk to him, since that would be awkward and totally obvious since he knows you're my best friend. But that doesn't mean that his best friend, also my boyfriend, can't talk to him, or tell me what he said. ;)_

I don't even know where to begin to reply to that, I don't really understand what she's saying any more. It's time for a sudden topic change. Of course that means it's time to talk about someone else's love life.

_Me: So, do you know who Octavian's current girlfriend is?_

I know, I know. Random. But he's my semi-friend, and he's had, like, a million girlfriends. It's become our inside joke.

Even though I'm sure Piper suspects, she takes the bait.

_Piper: Oh gods, I lost track at Maya._

For those of you who don't know, Maya was about Octavian's fifth well-known girlfriend, she was annoying and the relationship didn't last very long.

_Me: I think that it's some girl named Arianna, but I can't be sure._

_Piper: So do I, but I think it might be over already._

I was about to reply, but Piper texts me again.

_Piper: Hey! You're trying to change the subject!_

Great, I've been caught.

_Me: No I wasn't, I was just getting bored with the previous topic._

_Piper: No, you're trying to avoid confrontation._

_Me: Um, I've been confronted already._

_Piper: Just talk to him!_

And the inward sighs are back.

_Me: I can't, there's a lecture going on._

I'm pretty sure that the slight bumping noise was Piper banging her head on the table, a few people notice, but the lares does not stop talking.

_Piper: I. MEAN. FREAKING. TEXT. HIM._

_Me: But I accidently deleted his number. Whoops._

Okay, I didn't really delete his number, but it's my final line of defense.

_Piper: I know you didn't._

_Me: Whatever, I'm not going to confess to him during some boring lecture._

_Piper: Fine, oh, and we're all going out for dinner after the lecture, you going?_

_Me: Sure, why not. Where?_

_Piper: I don't know. A place._

Our conversation goes on like this until the lecture is over.

It feels so good to walk outside after the most boring lecture ever, especially since it was two hours long. I start heading to the city with everyone (Piper, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, and Leo) it was a normal time for dinner, about seven o'clock.

I walk with Leo, perfectly normal, laughing and talking. It's strange, when he's just my friend, even when I know deep down I like him, I'm fine. But when Piper or anyone else, including my own thoughts, brings up the fact I like him, I'm a mess of tangled emotions.

_You know, maybe telling him how I feel is a good idea, _I think to myself _he's kind, funny, compassionate, he'd understand, maybe even like you back, after all, that's the reason you love him._

_Whoa!_ Another voice in my head screams _whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Did you just say _love_!?_

Great, now I have two voices battling it out in my head. Just what every lovesick girl wants.

Whoa, again with the "love"? I really need to talk to Piper; maybe she'll be able to make sense of my emotions.

**AN: I promised I'd bring up Leyna, didn't I? ;) Also, I tried to make this chapter a tad longer to make up for the missed ones, and more are coming this way! :) Thanks so much for reading, and also don't be afraid to leave a review, okay? I'm not going to be mean and set a review limit for my chapters, but I feel like people aren't enjoying my stories :(. So show that you do and leave a review! Whoa, that rhymed :D.**

**-book lover 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello, my beloved readers! Okay, first of all I am so, so, so sorry for not updating! Again… *cringes*. First of all, my teachers give us a crazy amount of homework all the time, and I haven't been able to update over the weekends because honestly I've been super busy with my friends, the whole group drama thing, and family stuff. So I'm really sorry, more than any of you could imagine. But I'll try to set up a schedule and goals to keep the story going, did I mention I had a major case of writer's block? I wanted to tell all of this to you guys in an AN, but I couldn't put one in alone, even though I've seen people do that, because it's against the rules and I really didn't want this story to get reported… Anyway, I want to put in a demigod co-host, but I'm not sure who you guys will want, so for now I'll use my dog, Penny! Hi, Penny!**

**Penny: …**

**Me: Well, give it some time. Since Penny won't state the obvious I will. Last time I checked, I'm just some random PJO addicted girl, not Rick Riordan; therefore, I do not own PJO.**

Piper's POV

As me, Reyna, Leo, Jason, Frank, Annabeth, Percy, and Hazel walk into the city I pull Annabeth aside.

"What?" she asks as we slow our pace to separate ourselves from the others.

"We have to make sure Reyna and Leo sit near each other at dinner." I tell her, being completely serious.

She rolls her eyes. "Fine" she says "but you owe me."

"Yes," I say rolling my eyes also, but smiling "because I know how unbearable it'll be for you to not be able to sit between them."

She laughs "Tell the others." I whisper before we're completely in earshot. She nods.

I walk next to Jason, trying to tell him with my facial expression that Operation Leyna is in action. Reyna, Annabeth, Hazel, and I can all communicate with just glances.

Sadly me and Jason don't seem to have that gift.

After about five minutes of me drifting my eyes back and forth between Jason and Leo and Reyna walking together and Jason looking as confused as Hades I finally whip out my phone.

_I'm trying to tell you that it's time to make Leyna happen! _I text him, his phone beeps and he pulls it out.

Before opening it he gives me a strange look, then shrugs and opens it.

He looks at me in confusion and types something in response, my phone beeps.

_Um, what is Leyna exactly?_

I roll my eyes before responding _Just make sure Leo and Reyna sit together!_

He opens the message, and I receive yet another strange look. He obviously has never gone through the pain and frustration of trying to get two of your friends finally together.

_Okay…? And you obviously like exclamation points._

I sigh, and of course since I have to retaliate I type back _And you obviously like question marks._

He grins at me and I can't help but smile back. This is why I want Leo and Reyna to get together. They obviously make each other happy and they love each other, everyone is always shy at first, but people who are in a relationship know that once you get past that you'll be the happiest person alive. Sure Jason can be extremely irritating and unreasonable at times, but we really do love each other, no matter how much we accuse each other of preferring a certain type of punctuation.

I text Hazel, because I realize that I didn't pull her aside, luckily she seems the most supporting of Leyna, you know, besides me.

_We have to make sure Leo and Reyna sit together!_

Hazel agrees, and then we run out of time because we're here.

We wind up sitting at a large round table, and all of the girls (except Reyna) rush in an attempt to make it so the only available seats for Leo and Reyna are next to each other.

Luckily since our boyfriends all sit next to us it works out pretty well.

I wind up with Jason on my right, Reyna on my left, and Leo right next to her.

Mission accomplished.

Nothing strange happens though, definitely nothing different between Leo and Reyna, which aggravates me.

Finally the Fates give me an opportunity to do something.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Reyna says and starts to get up from her chair.

"Me too," I immediately blurt "I'll come with you."

This earns me strange looks from Reyna and the rest of the table, but I really don't care.

When we get into the bathroom Reyna immediately says "You don't really have to go to the bathroom, do you?"

"Nope." I say "But I _do _really need to talk to you."

"I swear if it's about Leo I will kill you right now." She says narrowing her eyes.

"Then start preparing for my funeral," I say "because that's exactly what it's about."

She groans "Can I at least go pee before we talk about this?"

"Fine, I'll speak through the stall."

"No, that's awkward."

"But then they'll think one of us is pooping or something!"

Right then a women walks out of a stall accompanied by a _flush_.

We all freeze, staring at each other awkwardly for a few seconds.

After washing her hands, the lady leaves quicker than I thought an elderly person could move.

"Um… I'm going to go pee…" Reyna says going into her stall and locking it.

"Okay, but seriously, you're sitting right next to Leo, at least talk to him!" I say.

"I talk to him all the time! And we you please stop talking to me?" she says through her stall.

I sigh and wait for her to walk out, she finally does following with the sound of the toilet flushing.

"We made sure you sat next to each other for a reason." I tell her in a sing-song voice as she washes her hands.

"You planned that? Is that why you all ran to your seats like a bunch of freaks?" she asks me raising an eyebrow.

"Yep," I tell her as she starts to dry her hands "and it was pretty difficult to get everyone in on it, so I'd appreciate if you went along with the plan."

"The _plan_?" she asks choking on her laughter "You're so weird."

"I know I am," I tell her, also trying not to laugh "and I don't care what _you _think."

We walk out of the bathroom laughing.

We sit down at the table, after that dinner kind of goes normally. Not much of project Leyna happens.

Of course at some time during dinner I had to go to the bathroom, which is quite unfortunate considering I just went with Reyna…

Finally when I couldn't hold it anymore I said "I'll be back in one second."

"Where are you going?" Annabeth asks me, she probably knows that I didn't actually go to the bathroom when I went with Reyna. Since she's one of those friends who likes to publically humiliate you (which is okay because I do it all the time to her) she thinks that it's appropriate to ask me this. She better not tell me that I still owe her after this.

"The bathroom…" I mumble, but Annabeth and everyone else can still hear me.

"Didn't you just go?" Jason asks me, I shoot him the death glare and he immediately pipes down.

"Why are you going again?" Annabeth asks me, smirking.

"Because…um…" I say, then I blurt "because Reyna's scared of public bathrooms!"

"_What?_" Reyna says turning to me looking startled. I know that sounds horrible mean, but come on, if you've never thrown one of your friends under the bus to avoid public humiliation than some random PJO obsessed girl will eat her computer.

"I didn't even want you to come with me!" she snaps, which is very true.

"I have to go…" I say and I turn and quickly leave the table.

When I get back I find everyone staring at me weirdly and Reyna flat out glaring at me.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about Reyna…" I say patting her on the head.

**AN: LOL, I just had to end it there! Me and my friends do this kind of stuff to each other all the time, so I figured it'd be funny to put in the story. Also because as I was writing the chapter I realized that the story was becoming a bit Leyna-centric, so I figured I'd add in some Piper and Reyna craziness! Anyway, I decided that the schedule for this story will be a new chapter every Friday, even though today's Thursday, because I just wanted to add this chapter as soon as possible. Anyway, tell me who you want to be the new demigod co-host, my dog just isn't fitting for the role… From now on I'm replying to all reviews so leave some if you want to talk to me! Or you can just PM me if you want…**


End file.
